


6 years.

by User_Name11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_Name11/pseuds/User_Name11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ash celebrate their 6th anniversary.<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 years.

You've known from the very beginning that this day was promised. Through all the ups and downs of pain, hardship, tender kisses and passionate love making, if their was one thing you were always sure about it was this. This day. This moment.  
You'd loved Alexandra Krieger from the moment you'd laid eyes on her. She was a beautiful warrior, with cascading brown hair, warm inviting eyes and a smile that made you weak at the knees. She had the most beautiful laugh that quite honestly changed your whole day and was the most loving, caring and sexiest woman you'd ever had the joy of meeting.  
It hadn't been all plain sailing though. To begin with you were met with resistance and ensured that the two of you having a relationship would be nothing but disastrous. Firstly, their was the distance, she lived in Germany and you in New York. Secondly, their was the oh so present reality that you were team mates, on the highest ranking women's soccer team in the world. And thirdly, their was the painstakingly true fact that you were already so in love with her that if anything was to happen you'd be so broken, you wouldn't know what to do.

Eventually you both decide denying the brewing feelings you have for each other is ultimately the worst decision either of you could make, and despite the risks and the potential consequences you reach over over and grab her face, that slightly chilly night in Cancun and kiss her tentatively yet passionately as the waves cascade against the rock you sit upon. Minutes later after your heartbeat slows back to it's usual resting pace, you hold her tightly as she sits in your lap, laughing as she asks if this makes you girlfriends now. 

2 weeks later you make love for the first time after promising to babysit Rylie and Reece until their teenagers if Christie will give you the room for just one night. You had never been a careful lover, usually the type to fuck rather than make love, but with Ali it's different. You take the time to explore her body, kissing every inch of her flesh before moving down to where she wants you the most. You ask her if she's sure, if she's ready several times, not wanting to rush or for her to regret your first time together - the first of many you hope. When she threads her fingers through your hair, locking her eyes with yours and whispers "I've never been more ready in my entire life", you finally let go, giving her everything you have until she's moaning your name unable to take any more. You lie together, feeling the warmth of each others bodies, staring into each others eyes, smiling like teenagers until her hand begins to wonder and she declares she's ready to repay the favour. 

You exchange I love You's in the airport as you to cling to one another, savouring every last minute in her arms. As the flight from Frankfurt is announced you softly move your hand to her cheek, both of your eyes filled with tears and tell her the thing you'd known since the moment you'd first seen her in the hotel lobby. After you say it you kiss her, slowly and with everything you have until her flight is called again and with a weak smile she walks away. It's 2 minutes later, that your phone vibrates and you finally relax as a text comes through from Ali, simply reading "I love you too"

6 months later you watch in horror as she and the rest of your teamates, your friends, your family, loose the world cup. You cry for her and everything she's worked for as you down your third Jack Daniels, hoping to forget this feeling of watching the person you love hurting. After stumbling back to your hotel room you try and fail to call her, leaving message after message until eventually she answers. You lie there listening as she cries, wanting nothing more than to wrap your arms around her and tell her that you'll love her no matter what and that four years isn't that far away. Instead you cry too, knowing that to her nothing else matters, to her she's failed and theirs nothing you can do.

You end the relationship over the phone. Unable to see Ali's face as you break her heart - and your own - with a few simple words. The truth was she had been distant after the heartbreak of the world cup and that combined with being separated by the Atlantic ocean had lead to a breaking point. Though you loved her, being with her was making you miserable because you were never actually with her nor did you hear from her every day any more. So you end things before it becomes to ugly and you end up hating each other. You end things with the hope you could one day return to how you felt those nights in Cancun when you first fell in love and were truly happy.

When she tears her ACL your first reaction is to buy a ticket to Vancouver. You've been broken up 6 months and you haven't spoken to her since that night you ended the nest thing that had ever happened to you. Instead you ring everyone you can think of. The girls, the coaching staff, Kyle, her Mom. Everyone. Eventually Kyle picks up and you cry. You say everything you truly want to say to Ali, how sorry you are, how much you miss her, how much you love her and how she can't believe it took hearing her screams echo through the stadium to realise you can't live without her.

The next time you see her you're sat by her bedside, in her childhood home in Virginia. Kyle had called Ken, who had told Ali and she's agreed when you'd asked to see her. Even asleep, she's the most beautiful woman you'd ever laid eyes on and when she awakes that smile makes your stomach turn into a thousand butterflies. You allow her to wake up before telling her everything you'd told Kyle and after that you slide into her bed and hold her as you both weep, exchanging nothing but "I'm sorry's" and "I love you, I've missed you's."

You wait before telling everyone you're back together, not wanting to put your recent reunion under any more pressure. Eventually after getting back to where you had been before that fateful world cup loss, you share the good news. Everyone is happy for you. But not as happy as you are, you've got the love of your life back and this time it's forever.

So 4 years later as you wake up on the day that you've been planning since the first time your lips met on that beach in Cancun, all you can do is smile because despite everything, Alexandra Krieger is yours and hopefully tonight she'll agree to be yours till the day you die.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ash will you please tell me where were going" She wines adorably from the passengers seat.

"That's not how surprises work, babe" you reply, a slight smirk forming on you lips.

She looks at you and pouts and you swear even when she's being faux mad at you she's still the cutest thing on the planet.

"I'll tell you when we get there" You smile taking your eyes off the road for a brief moment to meet her gaze. You remove your left hand from the wheel and place it on top of hers, using you thumb to brush over it gently.

 

You arrive ten minutes later, and rush around the car to open the door for her, She steps out and for a second you forget to breath, completely taken by her sheer beauty. 

"Al you're breathtaking" you whisper into her ear as you wrap your arms around her. Her dress is knee length and clings to her body in all the right places, and as always you feel like the most lucky woman in the world, knowing you're the only one who gets to see what'd underneath.

You walk a block down the street with your fingers interlaced with one another's until you arrive at a small beach side restaurant, with fairy lights hanging from the roof and smooth jazz playing inside. 

"Ash this place is beautiful" She says, leaning into the crook of your neck. You place a kiss against her forehead.

"Only the best for my Princess, Happy Anniversary" You smile, before moving her from your neck so that you can meet her lips for a brief yet meaningful kiss.

You walk into the restaurant hand in hand, and approach the front desk. 

"Miss Harris, good to see you again. If you'd follow me I'll lead you to your table" the very well dressed man behind the desk informs you as he leads you towards the back of the restaurant, and then out of the building and onto a large decking over looking the ocean. The deck is empty except for a small table with a cooler with a bottle of champagne in it placed in the centre. Ali looks over at you her eyes filled with gratitude and love, knowing you'd pulled out all the stops.

"Your table Ma'am" the host says directing you to sit down. He pours a glass of champagne for each of you and then leaves.

"How the hell did you manage to do all this?" Ali asks reaching her hand across the table to join it with yours. 

"I have my ways" You reply throwing in a coy wink.

The food soon arrives and you feast on a delicious three course dinner, featuring a lobster main course. As you eat you sip champagne and fall into easy conversation talking mainly about other dates you've had in you 6 years together. 

After you both finish your deserts you excuse your self to use the restroom. But you don't go to the restroom, instead finding the host and letting him know it's time. After he nods his head and says he'll be on it in a second you move your hand to your right breast pocket and remove the small red box. Your hands shaking and your nerves beginning to kick in you open it to take one last look at your grandmothers engagement ring before you present it to the love of your life.

When you arrive back to Ali, you stand beside her and extend your arm.

"Dance with me" You ask.

She looks at you puzzled.

"Ash theirs no music out here"

Not a second later Joshua Raiden's "Only you" begins to play, and she melts into your arms as you sway slowly to your song.

As the music ends you pull away and stare into her eyes, suddenly feeling completely at ease and at home, staring into her warm orbs.

You take both of her hands and place them in your own.

"Als these 6 years we've had together have been the best 6 years of my entire life, being with you has been the best thing that has ever and will ever happen to me. Theirs no point denying that it hasn't been perfect, for we're not perfect people but the we're prefect for each other. I've known for exactly six years that I've wanted to one day ask you to be mine and mine only for the rest of our lives. You complete me, Alexandra, you make me better, you make me the happiest person in the world and I love you with every ounce of my being. So.."

You remove your hands from hers and place one into your pocket, pulling out the small red box. She gasps her smile filling her entire face as you sink down onto one knee.

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" you ask, you're entire world hanging on her response.

"Yes" She gets out between the tears that are rolling down her cheeks "Yes, yes, yes" she nods.

She walks over to you and you slip the ring onto her finger. Ali Krieger had just agreed to marry you and in that moment you felt truly content.

 

That night you make love for hours, touching every part of each others bodies until you physically can't take any more and you collapse with your limbs completely intertwined and you drift off to sleep.

The next morning you wake up to her head between your legs as she traces circles on your clit with her tongue.

"Morning" She moans into your most sensitive spot, the vibrations of her lips causing a wave of pleasure through your entire body.  
You grab her head and grind your hips into her face as she pushes you into orgasmic bliss as you scream out your fiancée's name.  
She collapses down next to you and you stroke her hair smiling at her sweetly, using your free hand to trace her rib tattoo.  
Minutes later you leave the bed and she sighs, confused as to why you would leave her and the warmth. But she her smile returns when you pull her favourite 8 inch dildo out of the draw and attach it to yourself whilst smirking at her.  
You fuck her from every position, until she cums hard whilst she rides you, her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust. As she lets out a loud moan she falls onto your stomach, with the dildo still buried inside her.

After another hour or so of love making, you sit across from each other drinking coffee and eating pancakes. You tap your fingers on the table as you prepare to ask the question that would be a definite mood changer. The question that had caused the most amount of arguments since you'd been together. But the question that was more necessary now than ever.

"So, how should we go about announcing this?" You ask unable to meet her gaze. Even though your eyes are staring at the table, you know she's frustrated. You'd never wanted to hide your relationship, you loved Ali and wanted the entire world to know, but Ali wasn't as willing. Though she's agreed not to hide, she's also made it clear she didn't want to explicitly state you were a couple and everytime you had breached the subject you'd been met with hostility.

That's why you're surprised when you look up to see her phone infront of you. A not yet published instagram post of her ring finger, with the caption "Happiest day of my life. Can't wait to spend the rest of it with you Ash, I love you" with the hash tag Krashlynisreal and your handle tagged.

You look up at her and she's smiling. "So are you gonna press send or what" She asks. You lean over to the table to kiss her and then post the picture. Everything falling into place.


End file.
